Trio of Friends
by NeonVampire
Summary: As children, Shu and Edgar/Yuma find a neko and become friends. Later on, Shu rememebers Rex, but what about Yuma/Edgar? When he does remember, how will he handle them both being his rivals with family getting in the way?
1. chapter 1

Edgar and Shu were playing in the woods, a game of tag. Shu was it. As Edgar ran, he heard soft whimpering. He followed the sound, to a small wolf with red fur, a black cresent shape on his forehead, and golden eyes. "Tag, you're it. Hey, what happened to the wolf?" Shu asked, catching up to Edgar. The pup looked up at them. "I dont know, but he looks so helpless. What can we do to help it?" Edgar asked worridly. The pup didn't seem to be whimpering anyone, but instead its eyes were focused on the vampire. A man suddenly came, and tried to take the pup by the neck. "Come on mongrel," the man said when the pup refused to behave. Something told Shu to protect the pup from this man. "Hey, leave it alone!" Shu said. "Don't tell me what to do child," the man snapped. The pup bit the man's hand. "How dare you bite the hand of your Master?" the man scolded. "Maybe if you were gentle, it wouldn't bite you," Edgar said. "Dont tell me what to do child, get that through that thick head of yours," the man said. "I'm the one with a thick head, so if you value your life leave this pup alone," Shu threatened. "What can a small thing like you do?" the man insulted Shu. Getting mad, Shu revealed his fangs to the man. "I thought vampires didn't exist. Well, lucky for me I have a cross," the man informed him. "Well we do exist, and crosses don't have any affect on us," Shu said. Fearing his life, the man left. The pup licked Shu's hand, making the vampire laugh, as well as Edgar. Then the pup transformed into a human form, with red hair, that reached his elbows in curls, a black cresent on his forehead, and gold eyes. "Thank you for scaring him off for me," the 'pup' thanked them. He was their age, around Edgar's height. "You're welcome. My name is Shu, and this is Edgar," Shu said. "I-I don't have a name, Master always called me 'mongrel,'" the neko said. He still had wolf ears, no human ears. "Well, what do you want to be called?" Edgar asked. The neko thought for a few minutes. "Rex," he finally replied. "Okay Rex, do you want to play with us?" Shu asked. Rex smiled, and nodded.

 **First chapter. I DO NOT OWN ANY DIABOLIK LOVERS CHARACTERS but I do own my OCs. I came up with this when I was reading different fanfics about Shuuma, and I thought it would be fun to have a third person. The next chapter will be at the time where Yui gets kidnapped by the Mukami's. Rex is still in the fanfic, living as a Mukami, but sometimes will call Yuma by his childhood name. In this Edgar, Rex, and Shu are 10, but for the rest of the story they are 17.**


	2. Chapter 2

"W-whos there?" the blonde called out, alone, hearing footsteps. She backed up, into something warm and soft. Turning around, she saw a neko in front of her. "W-who are you?" she asked, her pink eyes opening wide. "Wolverine obviously," the neko replied sarcastically. "B-but thats impossible, that's a movie," she said. "Well then why did you ask? Come with me, you'll be safe from the Sakamaki's," he said, taking her in his arms. His warmth put the girl to sleep easily, and he carried her to the Mukami mansion. "Good job Rex," Ruki complimented the neko. Rex layed her on the sofa. "She's not a believer towards neko's," Rex whined. "No worries Neko-chan!" Kou said, scratching the neko behind his ears. Rex started moaning of pleasure. "Its easy to keep you happy, isnt it?" Kou laughed. The girl woke up, and Rex wiggled away from Kou. "W-ho are you, and what am I doing here?" she asked. "Wolverine, and I brought you here for the SECOND time," Rex answered her. "W-wolverine isn't real," the girl said. "Mortals and their movies, never believing the truth," Rex said. He was half wolf half vampire. The girl shrieked when Azusa suddenly took her hand and asked, "Do you... like pain?" "Where are your manners? At least introduce yourself first," Ruki said. "Azusa... Mukami," Azusa said. "Kou Mukami!" Kou gladly said. "Yuma Mukami," Yuma said. Rex twitched at the girl's expectant glare. "Rex Mukami, or Wolverine if you prefer," the neko said. Yui noticed the other one hadn't said his name. "W-what about you?" she asked. "Ruki Mukami," he stated. "Y-yui K-komori," the girl stuttered. "Why so tense Eve? We haven't bitten you," Rex wondered. "But you all are vampires as well. Wouldn't it be the same here?" Eve asked. "No, dont you dare compare us to them. They dont have Neko-chan like we do, m-neko-chan," Kou scolded her. "Compare us to them again Sow, and see how the same it will be. We have self control at least," Yuma said. But Eve's eyes were focused on Rex's forehead. Her gaze made the neko tense up. "What are you staring at Eve?" Rex asked. Silently he began to whimper. "W-what happened to your forehead, W-wolverine?" she asked curiously. "I was born with it a few years before I met M-master," Rex replied. "Hey, he wont hurt you again Rex, I promise," Yuma reassured him. It always scared Rex when even the word 'master' was mentioned. "Yeah, we'll keep you safe if he has the nerve to show up Neko-chan," Kou agreed. "Do not... fear him... Rexy...," Azusa said calming him.

Later, at supper/breakfast (supper for nocturnal, but not dayturnal) Eve sat between Yuma and Rex. Just being beside the neko warmed her. She sighed, before taking a bite of the supper. "Mm, this is delicious," Eve commented. "Well duh, Yuma prepared it," Rex responded. "Yuma can cook?" the girl asked surprised. "What do you take me for, an imbisol?" Yuma asked. "N-no, its just with a mansion I thought the servents would cook," Eve explained. "We arent aristocrats, we dont need servents to do everything for us," Ruki said. How the Mukami's HATED aristocrats. "Rex, dont eat it all! Azusa hasnt eaten much yet," Yuma said. "Well Im always more hungry than you, Im half wolf. Besides Azusa should say something if he wants some more," Rex defended himself. Eve giggled, then stopped, then giggled again. "Whats so funny about a wolf appetite?" Rex questioned. "Its not that...you all are more of a family than the Sakamaki family is. Plus, you're really warm, I just feel comfy," Eve replied. "Okay... I cant control my heat either, but thanks for giving us a positive against them," Rex thanked her. "You're welcome Wolverine," Eve replied. She really did sound as if she had known them for awhile and was comfortable being around them. A smirk appeared on the males' faces. "Well since you enjoy my heat... can I have a taste of Eve's blood please?" Rex requested. "Huh? I-I... only a little since you asked," Eve replied. Gasps were heard throughout the room, as Rex took her by the arm. His fangs bit into her flesh for two seconds. "What is this?" Rex asked himself, and bit into her again. "No fair! I wanted to taste her too!" Kou whined. Rex started spacing out, only tasting her blood and hearing her saying, "More... more Rex!" Soon it turned into, "Wolverine, p-please stop!" Realising he was taking a lot, he came back to reality and his fangs left hee arm. He licked the bite until no blood came out. "Sorry, I zoned out. I am NOT letting them take you back," Rex said. "Is her blood that good?" asked Yuma. "Yes. If she didnt say anything... I could have killed her unknowingly," Rex replied. "Of course you say that Wolverine, wolves are carnivores," Eve said. "No we just prefer meat more than vegetables. But maybe apples are good as well," Rex said. They all went back to their meal.

Later, Ruki led Eve to a random bedroom close to Rex's. "You will stay in here to rest," he ordered. "Hai," she agreed. After an hour, she decided to go explore the mansion. After exploring a few minutes, she heard whimpering,and followed it to a cracked door. Inside, she saw a wolf in a dog bed. "Wolverine? Is that you?" Eve asked, waking him. He nodded. "May I come in?" she asked, getting another nod. She entered the room and witnessed the world transform. "What do you need Eve?" he asked. "I heard you whimpering so I wanted to know if you're ok," she replied. "It was just a nightmare. You shouldn't risk Ruki finding you wandering around. Stay with me tonight so he doesn't punish you," he suggested. "Okay, but where will I sleep? You dont have a human bed?" she asked. Im plenty comfy and warm, you can sleep with me in my dog bed," he said happily. His dog bed was large enough to fit them both. "Actually, can we stay up and talk for a bit?" she asked. "Sure Eve," the neko replied, "what do you want to talk about?" "Earlier, you spaced out while drinking my blood. What did you think about?" she asked. "You Eve. Telling me to drink more, until you actually spoke. What about you? What were you thinking about?" Rex questioned. "Dinner, and how warm your presence made me feel inside," she admitted. "Thats very dirty of you. However, Ill forgive you because your blood is so good and Ill want some this evening," he said. Ruki came into the room. "Livestock are supposed to do as told," he scolded. "Relax Ruki, I asked her to come here. Dont be so strict," Rex said. "She should have informed you that I told her not to leave the room," Ruki said. "It wont happen again, I promise you," Rex assured him. Once Ruki left, Rex turned wolf, and snuggled into Eve in his dog bed. They fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Eve came into the dining room wearing her school uniform. "Save some for Sow you two," Yuma complained to Kou and Rex. "Good morning," Eve announced. Kou started laughing at her. "You will not be attending school. Azusa will stay here with you," Ruki told her. "Why not?" she wondered. "The Sakamaki brothers will be attending and we cant risk losing you," Ruki replied. And at home she stayed with Azusa. He led her to his room, and showed him her knife collection. "Will you... cut me... Eve?" he asked. "W-what? No," she refused.

 **Chapter two completed, finally. So the next chapter follows Rex, Yuma, and Shu a little more. By the way I sadly do not own the Diabolik lovers boys, but I do own my OCs. For those who dont know, imbisol literally means "a stupid person." My brother looked it up on his phone. If you are not comfortable with the personalities not being right, feel free to not read the rest, I wont be offended.**


	3. Chapter 3

At school Yuma and Rex were walking around random hallways, skipping class. They saw Shu laying down blocking their path. Of course only the neko recognized him. "Hey, Shu. Long time no see," Rex greeted him. The blonde opened his eyes wide. "Rex?" he asked. "Yes. Dont tell me you forgot Edgar, now known as Yuma? You did, didnt you?" Rex asked. "Wait, how do you even recognize me?" Shu asked. "Wolves dont forget scents Shu. Besides, I wouldn't forget my two best friends if it was to save my life. You saved me from Master, forgetting you would break my neko heart," Rex explained. "I cant believe this. That Neet is Shu... _our_ Shu. I cant believe I forgot him that easily," Yuma said. "No hard feelings Shu?" Rex asked. "Right," Shu answered. They all went up to the school roof. They had a great time catching up with one another. Until the bell rang to go home. "See you tomorrow?" Shu asked. "Certainly Shu," Rex and Yuma replied, and they split. The way home was boring. But at home, Rex's wolf scent picked up Eve's blood and heard her crying. He followed it to find Azusa holding her to the door, with her back facing out and Azusa biting her neck from behind. "Azusa quit it," Rex demanded. "Wolverine... Im glad you're back," Eve said weakly a Azusa backed up, allowing her to fall into the neko's arms. "Are you trying to kill the poor girl? She is Eve and we need her to become Adam," Rex scolded his brother. "Not that... I am... aware of... but I agree... Im sorry Eve... Can you please... forgive me?" Azusa asked. "Hai Azusa," she responded. "Im thirsty but if I bite her I will surely kill her thanks to you Azusa," Rex announced. "G-go ahead W-wolverine, b-bite me. I trust you not to kill me," Eve said, moving her head to reveal her neck. "If you desire me to then I will with pleasure," Rex said, and bit down on her neck. He took a few gulps, before removing his fangs from her neck. Eve was smiling when he looked at her. Something bad always happens to ruin a perfect moment which happened to be Ruki. He pulled her away, and threw her in a room after biting her roughly. "Livestock must stay locked away like the prey they are," he scowled. "Ruki, what is the meaning of this?" Rex questioned. "Stay out of it mongrel or she'll pay for it," Ruki growled. "D-did y-you c-call m-me m-mongrel?" Rex asked, shaking and trembling from the memories. "Yes I did. All dogs are mongrels, especially you," Ruki snarled. Turning intinto a wolf, Rex bit his hand off, and carried Eve on his back as he went into the woods, towards the place Shu called home. He was thrown into a tree by Ruki, and Eve fell onto the ground. "Do not take the prey with you when you run away mongrel," Ruki scolded him. His other hand was bitten, and Rex took Eve yet again. He made it this time. The only obstical was the wall... which he leaped over into Subaru's garden. The albino was there, but stopped at the smell of blood. "So Pancake has returned brought by the neko?" Ayato said. All the Sakamaki brothers were there. "Rex, why are you so shaken?" Shu asked. Reiji took Eve to the mansion, and Rex transformed. "R-ruki c-called m-me a m-mongrel a-after E-Eve t-told m-me t-to b-bite h-her," Rex replied, still shaking violently as Shu tried to soothe him. "Well you are a mongrel," Ayato said. Rex transformed and bit his left hand. "Owww! How dare you bite ore-sama?" Ayato winced. "Woah, calm down Rex, Follow me," Shu calmly said, leading Rex into Reiji's lab where Eve was laying on a sofa. Feeling protective, Rex joined her, resting his head on her chest. She reached out and pet his head, making him make a pleasuring moan. "You're ok Wolverine, Ruki wont hurt you anymore," she said. Even though he knew it wasnt true, he still fell asleep.

He woke up the next night when Eve nudged him. Rex transformed, and got off of the girl. "Thank you for saving me from Ruki, Wolverine," Eve said. "No problem Eve. Forget you ever saw me crying, ok?" he responded. Rex noticed Shu sleeping on an arm chair. He woke up though when Reiji came in the door. "Do not be late for breakfast or else the dog leaves," he threatened. "Reiji, um, may I stay here with Eve please? Ruki will be at school and no doubt he'll take us back. Im only asking for the girl," Rex asked. "Very well, but Ayato has to stay as well," he agreed. "Shu, please tell Yuma where I am at, I know he'll be worried after seeing Ruki with one hand, unless vampire hands grow back," Rex said. "Sure Rex," he responded. "Wolverine, b-bite me again," Eve begged him. "Gladly Eve," Rex replied, and bit into her wrist. He spacespaced off, until Eve started to scratch his ear, then he removed his fangs from her flesh. Moans escaped his lips. "Does that feel good Wolverine?" she asked the neko. "Yes," he barked. Shu started laughing and Reiji just walked out of the room. They went down to breakfast. "Good to have you back, Little B*ch," Laito commented. Rex flinched. "D-dont say that word please. S-she isnt a dog," Rex said. "But you are, and she desires you so much, therefore-" "Would you leave the neko alone Laito? Yui still isnt a dog," Shu said.

The others had already left, leaving the human, neko, and Yours Truly. "Pancake, you are not allowed to let another vampire bite you!" Ayato scolded her, throwing her into the wall. He pulled her shirt down a little and bit her chest roughly. "A-Ayato, th-that hurts," she gasped. "Well duh its supposed to. Hey, does it hurt when _he_ bites you?" Ayato asked not truly expecting her to answer him. "N-no," she replied. This enfuriated the pureblooded vampire. "Dont you dare allow that stupid dog to even touch you again! Or I will punish you! Do you hear me?" he yelled at her. "Y-yes," she squeaked. "Heres a hint Ayato, if you want her to submit, being nice goes a long way," Rex said to the pureblood. "You shut up stupid dog," Ayato snapped, and almost bit Yui again, if Rex hadnt tackled him. "I am not a stupid dog. Wolves are wise, ancient creatures. Me, the vampire makes me a _first blood_ vampire neko. So I out power you on the blood moon. Oh wait, there's one right now," Rex threatened. "Get off of me dog!" Ayato yelled, failing to push the neko off. "Eve, go to school. Go straight to Yuma and Shu, tell them to come," Rex ordered. "Hai Wolverine," she replied, and ran off. _Shes not going fast enough... Ive got to help her..._ Rex thought. He quickly hit all of Ayato's power points, disabling his powers. He got up, transformed, ran to Eve, and carried her to the school roof where Shu and Yuma were talking. "Rex, Sow? Shu said you stayed at hos mansion. Why are you here?" the brunette asked.

"H-hello Yuma," Eve greeted him. She slid off of Rex's back so he could transform. "Shu, I think ore-sama needs a time out. Luckily I am stronger than you tonight, otherwise Im sure he would have killed Eve," Rex complained. "He'd never go far enough if he wants her blood forever. Knowing him, he'd probably torture her," Shu said. "Aren't vampires more thirsty on the blood moon?" Eve wondered, looking at the red moon only demons can see. "Yes... you can see it? You know what that doesn't matter. Ore-sama cant see past illusions," Rex said. He blinked and the moon was normal again. "Can you teach me how to do that Rex?" Kou asked, suddenly by Eve. "No," Rex barked at him. "Ruki wants to speak with you Neko-chan. He's in the teacher lounge," Kou informed him. "Do I look like I care? No I don't. Tell him he can go to Hell before he talks to me," Rex snarled. "All vampires go to Hell," Shu said. "All dogs go to Heaven. So I guess Im an exception either way," Rex said. "Wolverine, are you thirsty?" Eve suddenly asked. "Yes, but not for blood. Geez its hot tonight. If I don't get cold water, I might just get heatstroke," he replied, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Thats a first. Vampires normally don't reject my blood, especially not Sakamakis and Mukamis," Eve mumbled. "They don't ask for it either like I do. Although you could care less if I didn't ask you, you'd still enjoy it," Rex chuckled. "I know..." she admitted. "Looks like our Eve chose an Adam! Im jealous, I didnt get one sip yet... well I can tell Karlheinz you have become Adam, Neko-chan,'' Kou cheerfully exclaimed and teleported away. Only for Ruki to come. Rex silently whimpered. "Didnt I tell youu prey is supposed to be locked up?" he scolded, reaching for Eve's wrist. Rex's wrist took her place. "Didn't I tell you Im not a mongrel? Guess not," he mocked. "About that Ruki, why the f*k would you make Rex run away when you know Karlheinz will be angry?" Yuma demanded. "I didn't leave for myself, although Ruki needs to learn a lesson how not to harm Eve," Rex growled. "Try me I dare you. Oh wait, mongrels are too weak to challenge me," Ruki challenged him. "Werewolves were created to oppose vampires. I just happen to know a few here. If need be, we will take to to your grave Ruki. Oh wait but Im also a vampire now and that gives me the upperhand And if Im too weak, tell me how the hell Yours Truly is currently powerless?" Rex said. "Those pureblooded neeks have gotten to you mongrel, and Yuma as well. Dont go near them again," Ruki ordered. Immediately Yuma and Red stepped closer to Shu, the neko pulling Eve with him. "Looks like I just did. You cant turn a wolf against his pack, but only against your self," Rex said. The four teleported someplace else, to Rex's secret den in America. "Where are we Wolverine?" Eve asked. "Forks Washington, in the United States. No, Twilight really _is_ a movie, however the werewolves are real," Rex replied. "Rex, how ya doing?" Jacob Black said. "Excellent. What about your follower, Renesmee?" Rex asked. "Dude that is just a movie. Who are those bloodsuckers?" he asked. "Relax, they're my buddies Yuma Mukami and Shu Sakamaki," Rex replied. "And the girl?" Jacob asked. "Y-Yui Komori," Eve said. "And who is the other dog who clearly doesn't know you're a vampire?" Shu asked. "He knows Im a vampire. Jacob Black, and approaching us is the girl who plays as the famous Bella Cullen," Rex replied.

 **Ok so there is a huge change in the story, but half the time its normal for me to not stick to the summaries. I do not own Diabolik lovers, or Twilight, but I do own my OCs. By the way, I might include more anime in the future, but no promises! In the next chapter, Eve goes missing. No more information given about it!**


End file.
